There is a reason for everything
by swapnal
Summary: Draco doesn't drink for a reason. The twins decide to try out their newest product at a BBQ party. Sry I know I'm royally sucking at the summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Title: There is a Reason for Everything  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me

There was a reason why Draco never drank alcohol. And specially in front of Harry Potter and his friends. But Potter never got that and continuously tried to get him to come to clubs, parties and dinners with him. Don't get this in the wrong way. Potter was only trying to reintroduce Draco to the society and get him out of the house.

After the war, most slythriens had holed them selves up in their own worlds or left the country for some peace and quiet. Draco decided to stay and though he knew full well what his reason was he refused to acknowledge it.

He made himself believe that the one and only reason he was staying was for his mother who was under house arrest and lived at the manor.

Draco sat in his kitchen with a warm cup of tea thinking of the first night he had gotten drunk. A silly smile worked it way across his lips as he remembered Blaise's shocked face and Pansy's horrified shrieks when-

His line of thoughts were interrupted when his fireplace coughed out a messy looking Harry Potter.

Harry slid across the oak wood floor and only stopped when his back hit Draco's sofa. Potter could never seem to make a simple entrance, they always had to be grand and extremely messy. That was the reason Draco had to remove the expensive carpet he had placed in the living room.

Potter got up with a groan and looked about.

"In here potter," Draco drawled while sitting comfortably on the stool by the island in his kitchen. Potter quickly turned and got a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry Draco, it seems I can never get used to the floo."

"Then why don't you just apparaet outside and enter through the door?" Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's stupidity. Potter frowned at that comment, but didn't say anything. He made his way to the kitchen and sat across from Draco.

"What do you want potter?" Draco asked. Though he might not look like it, but he was very curious about potter's unannounced visit.

Potter grinned and said: "get ready Draco we are going out to dinner."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and his eyes got wide. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Potter was asking him out. But Draco knew that Potter was only trying to get Draco out of his house again. By now Draco's shocked expression had morphed into a sneer.

"No Potter, I'm not in the mood to tolerate the golden trio. Please kindly remove yourself from my property and leave me alone."

"Oh come on Draco! We both know how easily you get bored and besides you NEED to get out of this place. You can't live your life holed up in here." Potter argued. It seems he really didn't want to remove himself from Draco's property. Draco sighed and asked "Why won't you leave?"

"I won't go away until you get dressed and come with me to the dinner party."

Draco groaned miserably after hearing this and reluctantly agreed. After hearing his agreement, Potter gave a smile so bright that Draco swore that he couldn't see for a few moments.

About an hour later Draco came out of his bedroom dressed in a nice fitting, dark jeans, a white collared shirt with a black tie, under a horizontal striped black cardigan.

Draco had seen this ensemble in a muggle magazine a while back and decided that he just had to have it. He remembered how excited he was when Blaise presented it to him as an early birthday gift the very next day.

Draco smirked when he saw Harry's eyes widen a bit at Draco's appearance. He started strutting towards him and his smirk grew when he noticed Harry couldn't take his off of him. Coming to a stop in front of Harry he leaned in close enough for him to smell Harry's cologne and whispered "So, should we head out now Harry?"

Harry blushed a bit, but nodded. Clearing his throat Harry said: "we are heading to Hermione and Ron's. They just built a new deck in their backyard and wanted to throw a barbecue party."

Draco had no idea what a deck or a barbecue was, but he guessed that he will be finding out anyway. Harry started to head towards the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire.

Harry turned around and motioned Draco to come to him "Come on, we are already late we were supposed to be there a half hour ago."

Draco summoned an expensive vintage wine which had been lying in his kitchen since his housewarming party. Finally, he could get rid of the blasted thing!

A few seconds later, they arrived in the fireplace of Ron and Hermione's house.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice from the kitchen "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione quickly came out of the kitchen and gave Harry a big hug. Then, she turned to Draco and gave him a hug too. Though shocked Draco returned her hug and awkwardly patted her back. When released of the hug he handed her the wine and followed her and Harry to the kitchen.

After a lovely dinner, Draco found himself sitting outside on the newly made and wonderfully decorated deck. Well now he knows what a deck and a barbecue are, but he still preferred the wizarding ways of cooking. Just snap your fingers and ask the house elf to prepare you something.

Hermione went back in the house and came out with the wine Draco gifted and poured everyone a glass.

Then night passed on filled with chatter, old memories and wine. Fred and George noticed that Draco wasn't touching his drink.

"Pry tell Draco why aren't you touching your drink?" George inquired

"Weren't you the one who gifted it?" Fred asked.

"Was there anything mixed in it that we didn't know about?" George's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course not! It just happens that I don't drink alcoholic beverages" Draco replied with a glare matching George's.

"Why? Afraid that you might spill some secrets while drunk?" Ron said with a grin.

Draco looked afraid for a second, but quickly schooled his features into a disgusted sneer.

"I just happen to be allergic to alcohol" Draco blurted the first lie that came to his head and damn by the looks he received it was evident that everyone knew what he just said was a BIG FAT LIE.

"Sorry to hear that mate. Want some fruit juice? Hermione loves the stuff so we have loads in the cooling box."

Well almost everyone....

"Ron its called a refrigerator." George said

"And bother getting up little brother we will go get Draco a delicious glass of juice." Fred and George simultaneously got up and left the deck.

Draco was getting worried and he had a valid reason to be. The twins had gone to get him a drink and he was pretty sure that they were planning something.

After a little while, the twins returned with a tray full of juice glasses.

"If Draco is going to drink it, then we will all join him!"

Everyone looked at the glasses wearily as the twins settled themselves back in their seats.

"Well now everyone, take a glass and lets all toast to Draco and his healthy non alcoholic lifestyle!" Fred said with an amazingly innocent grin.

The twins downed the glass of juice and looked at the others expectantly. Harry was the next one to drink his juice. When nothing happened to him he grinned at the others as proof that the drink was safe.

Soon everyone clinked their glasses together and had a taste of their drinks. Everything seemed back to normal until Ginny noticed Draco. He seemed a bit flushed and was staring continuously at Harry, who seemed oblivious to that fact.

"Draco, are you alright?" she quietly whispered to the blond sitting beside her.

"Hmm?..." Draco had a bit of difficulty tearing his eyes away from Harry but finally looked at her.

"fcourse I'm lright" Draco slurred. Ginny's brows furrowed, Draco sounded drunk but he didn't drink all night. The only drink he had was...Oh....

Ginny looked at her mischievous twin brothers in shock. They had drugged Draco.

"What did you two do to him?" All conversation stopped as every head on the deck turned to look at Ginny, and then the twins.

"What do you mean?"

"Done what to who?" Two pairs of innocent brown eyes looked at Ginny.

"Oh Stop playing innocent. You know very well what I mean. What did you do to Draco? He is looking drunk and I know that he hasn't had any alcohol this evening." Ginny glared angrily towards her two older brothers.

"Oh him, we just gave him one of our newest invention"

"We haven't come up with a new name for it."

"You can mix in any drink-"

"-or eat it as candy-"

"-and it will make you feel drunk-"

"-just like you have downed a whole bottle of firewhiskey-"

"-it doesn't have the burning taste-"

"- but all the other effects are exactly the same."

The twins grin disappeared when they saw the look on Hermione and Ginny's face.

Draco started to laugh hysterically at the twins faces.

"Y you...yoohahahha you too look like-like hahaha like scared ferrets HAHAHAHAHA"

"Right...well Draco is wasted " Ron looked worriedly from Draco to Hermione.

"I think, I'm going to take him back to his house now." With that Harry rose and helped a laughing Draco to his feet.

* * *

This is my very first fic so please be kind. The next chapter will be coming sometime late april because i have exams coming up T^T ....... Hope you enjoyed it so far see you in april!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There is a Reason for Everything  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me

Harry was not surprised when Hermione gave him some Tylenol instead of hangover potion and thoroughly instructed him on what to do when he dropped Draco off.

(Hermione rarely drank, but Ron had a habit of getting drunk nearly every weekend when he was out enjoying quidditch with his friends. That habit was slowly yet steadily decreasing because Hermione refused to keep any hangover potion at their house. She said that it taught him a lesson about drinking responsibly and kept him from becoming an alcoholic.

Harry knew of this and laughed at Ron's state on Mondays. Truly, it was a site to behold, but Harry also knew to avoid Ron Mondays. A pissed off and hung-over Weasely can be very dangerous.)

Bringing Draco home wasn't as hard as Harry had originally thought. In fact, Draco had followed Harry to the fireplace like a lost puppy. It was kind of cute.

By the looks of Draco's state Harry really hoped that Draco kept some "just in case" hangover potion in his medicine cupboard.

When they arrived at Draco's apartment Harry sat him down on his sofa and went to kitchen to get him some water for the Tylenol (also to secretly check if Draco really did have the "just in case" hangover potion of will he have to make a trip here early in the morning?).

It seemed like Draco had rearranged the contents of his kitchen cupboard because it took Harry forever to find a mug for water. With a bright orange mug full of cool water (and the knowledge that Draco really doesn't have any hangover potion) Harry made his way back into the living room to find sitting sideways on his couch making rowing motions. When Harry got closer he heard Draco softly singing "row row row your boat."

Now Harry was seriously starting to wonder what the twins mixed in his drink.

"OHNO! Harry you are going to drown! Don't worry I will save you!" and with that Draco jumped off the couch and glomped Harry.

It happened so fast that Harry couldn't tell what 'it' was. When his eyes refocused he found himself on the ground with Draco on top. Draco's face was a few inches away from his and he had the sweetest smile in place.

"Well, it looks like you saved me Harry. Thank you SO very much." Draco swooped down and kissed Harry full on the lips. Draco slid off to the side and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder leaving Harry a bit confused, but very happy.

Harry on the floor for a little while with a goofy grin on his face.

'He kissed me. **He** kissed **Me**. He_ Kissed _me.'

Harry's crush has just kissed him and it seemed like his brain couldn't get around that.

Harry wanted to remember every moment of this. He wanted to remember the warmth of having Draco on top of him, the sweet smile Draco gave before he kissed him, way Draco's lips tasted, the weight of Draco's head on his shoulder, the wetness seeping into his shirt, the...wait...wetness?

'Oh crap the mug'

Snapping back into reality, Harry gently put Draco on the floor and got up.

With one spell the watery mess on the floor was cleaned up, with another his shirt was dry.

Harry looked down at Draco and his heart turned into goo. He looked so precious and fragile. Harry didn't want to move him instead Harry wanted to crawl back and let himself be used as a large teddy bear.

Sadly, Harry knew that this blond beauty was going to wreak havoc on the world when he woke up tomorrow. Also, finding himself on the floor with Harry Potter might make it worse.

Harry gently lifted Draco off the floor and carried him bridal style to the blonde's bedroom.

* * *

Sorry guys it took forever! I had a brain melltdown after the exams and then I couldn't find a job :( .... still cant find a job.... ah well. So now please tell me is this one ok? or did I kill it? Promise I will add more!...this chapter is too small ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Please help! I'm stuck I don't know what to write about :( If you have any suggestions please email me luvangel.


End file.
